Rise of the Injustice
by Hollow-Ash
Summary: Ten years have passed since the reach invasion and the Team and justice league have gone through a lot but now on the year 2025 the dust had finally settled. Unfortunately The Light is moving again with a new plan and with a new weapon the Heroes never expected...(First story ever, open to suggestions more inside. ALSO TRIGGER Warning Adult subjects heavily involved.)
1. The beginning of the end

_**Author's Memo/note: So hi just letting you know before we start this is my first story ever written I know it needs some work all critism is appropriated I'm trying to go for a kind of team of young outlaws/borderline villains with this story. I know it sounds really cringe or edgy but it's what I like also this two first chapters will be introducing my own version of a old character but with its own twist but you'll see. Well thanks sorry for dragging out my intro hope you enjoy the read.**_

 _ **Keystone city/ First National Bank 13:37 pm**_

* * *

"So Mark I heard your kids birthday is coming up, what are you gonna get them?" A man asked his friend while assembling a odd looking device.

"Well if all goes according to plan I was thinking taking them to Disney world, you know Mickey has been begging since he was four but now isn't the time first finish building the bomb." The man addressed as Mark said as he pointed a gun looking weapon at a bunch of people.

"I got it should be done...now. Back off it'll blow in thirty seconds." The man said as he grabbed his gear and alerted his accomplices(Mark and another two people).

"So Gaby what are you gonna spend your dough on? I was thinking Hawaii you and me and not another worry in the world hot stuff." Another of the man asked his accomplice.

"How 'bout in your dreams Josh? Or maybe when your as hot as SuperBrat, that boy gets me going." The woman said while pointing her weapon at Josh.

"Would you love birds drop it it's about to go..." The man that assemble the device and had placed it next to a huge metal door leading ro the goons real target a vault full of cash and gold, as he said that a huge explosions went off knocking him down to ground. After a few minutes passed the man woke up but without able to hear anything, he could see his assistants walking in and out of the room where the metal door used to be and as he finally regain himself he saw one of the women they took hostage covering herself and speaking to the floor and that's when he reacted and began to walk towards her by the time he reached her he had already come back to his one hundred percent self. "Now pretty lady I'm sure I said NO PHONES." The man said punching her on the face and grabbing the phone she had and crushing it. " Hey MORONS did any you noticed her?" The man asked as all of his friends stop to answer.

"I mean I thought the explosion gave us away so who cares?" Josh said as he dropped a bag filled with money with another ten that they had already pulled out.

" 'Oy you can worried about that 'nan latter we are on clock 'aight?" Gaby said from within the vault.

"Don't worry Richie we double are efficiency like you said and were able to pull your weight, we just need two more bags and we are out, just like mama used to say easy as Apple pay." Mark said dropping three bags with the rest they had pilled up. "So who cares if one dumb broad called the cops we just deal with her like before right?" Mark holter out the weapon from his back and aimed at the already down woman but found someone else struggling a kid no older than ten who ran and got in between Mark and the woman. "Well lookie here we got our self a hero, don't worry kid I used to look up to Superman too but once your see life for what it is you'll understand." Mark grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt lifted him up and threw him across the room with his mother following after him which caused an unforseen reaction.

"You guys think your tough with your guns but without them what are you pathetic scum from the bottom depths of society, just wait and see this is the age of heroes and someone will come and kick your asses." A man from the bank said as few other joined with him.

"Well Mister...Larry Gonzalez." The man addresed as Richie said while wrapping his arm around the rebellious bank employee and bring him close enough to whisper. "...we are kinda of counting on it." Five minutes passed as the robbers continued their task except for Mark, he was beating the living daylights out of Larry but after the man finally stopped pleading for mercy the whole bank shook.

"Josh contact the boss, channel two, Gabriela with me for phase two." Richie said as the two began to throw metal rods at all of the Windows of the bank and anywhere where anything could come in or out.

"It's Gaby, Richie rich or better get ready for shagging." Gaby said

"Hey boss they're coming...yes we are about..." Josh said while looking at the other two working. "...eighty percent done...yes I'll say the word once they..." unfortunately before he could finish a figure came from the ceiling making a hole for his team to show.

"Sorry for crashing the party we just got out of school and figured you needed a crash course on manners." A woman floating in the middle of the bank said as a bow made from green light appeared on her hand.

"Look it's the new green lantern." A hostage shouted.

"Don't worry we'll get you out soon." A boy with a domino mask and blonde hair said as he began to undo the man cuffs as the last member of the team made her entrance on a iceslide from the roof riding it down like surfer of water.

"Everybody freeze but in the cool way." The woman said as she aimed her ice gun at the four criminals."wow cool party you got here."

"And who are you supposed to ice queen? Iceclet? No wait Mrs Freeze, haha" Josh asked laughing.

"Who cares they are just Wonderbrats but no kryptonian talk bout a cop out mate." Gaby said as she began to shot the two making the rest of the robbers open fire as well as the green lantern and her partner began to distract them the blonde boy released hostage after hostage in a matter of seconds.

"Just so you know the name is citizen frost, I wanted captain but that was already taken by some phyco." The girl dressed with a parka and winter theme event said returning fire.

"Canary how long?" Green lantern said in her comunicater while dogging laser.

"Two more minutes Liam." The boy said as he uncuffed another hostage and pointed her towards the main door saying that triggering the fire door would be a bad idea.

"You heard the man lantern just fight." The ice woman said while firing her gun creating walls of ice and returning fire to the bad guys every chance she got.

"Boss they seem to have a man on the inside." Josh whispered into his radio but was surprised when he heard the voice of his boss behind him.

"I know he let go of half of your leverage." A young voice spoke as a shadiw began to materialized and then reveal the siloute of a young man in what appeared to be skin tight dark suit with a skull on his face as a mask said while raising his hand and pointing it at the blonde. "Nicely done kid, but it just wasn't enough." Before he could take his shot at him an arrow pierce his shoulder forcing to the ground which made the goons fire back the green lantern.

"Boss, let me patch up." Richie said quickly pulling out a med kit and trying to pull the arrow out.

"Sorry not happening as long as I have this ring that arrow isn't coming out." She shouted while picking up one of Mark with a concept of a giant hand.

"This is nothing, keep her and ice queen busy I have a plan." The man said throwing a red capsule into the air flashing everyone but the robbers who were ready for it as he shouted. "Maneuver delta." Before anyone realized it the man in black had disappeared along with the blonde but the goons dropped their guns and began to pack up as if the heroes weren't there.

"You know surrendering at this point is usless your all going in for a long time."

"Yeah hell will freeze over before you walk out of the cooler." The woman with the gun said as her teammate just sighed out of disappointment. "Oh come on that wasn't that bad."

"No but I think you got your priorities crossed over." The teen on the black suit said as he stood behind the two with a familiar face in his hand their blond partner. The two took aim and went charging at him but stopped the moment his hand began to glow red. "You see my hand is wrapped around your friend's neck and this blaster here in my palm fires out in two nano seconds that means that the only one that could stop me and save him would be a speedster and since you don't have I assume were are all gonna be friends for the next ten minutes until were gone...

"Actually boss we double our effici-whatever like you said will be ready in three." Gaby said as the rest of the goons finish their task.

"Well that's fine then we'll have to settle with just a few questions then but how about we start with getting this arrow out of me...NOW." He shouted as he shocked the boy

"Aaahh don't listen to himm...kick his butt..." The son of Green Arrow and Black Canary struggled to get the words out while grasping for air.

"Don't worry Canary we'll get you out of this." Frost said as she aimed her freeze gun at the goons which just made the guy in the skull mask sigh as he launched with his free hand a blast of energy towards one of the remaining hostages leaving nothin but ashes in his place. The three young heroes were shocked this had been the first time they had witness anything like it.

"Black Canary's kid? You know were expectig one or two of ou to be metahumans but this is like hitting the jackpot of gene pools." The three realized what the man was suddenly after and began to try to diffuse the situation as a team. The boy let out his mother's famous canary cry in, Citizen Frost created a wall in between them and the goons and lastly green arrow made a string connecting to the arrow the man had stuck on his back and pulled as hard as she could knocking the man off his feet and letting them regroup.

"You with the Light? another hired gun looking for experiments uh? Well no dice pall, this one here is under our protection." Citizen Frost said as the man just laughed with a robotic tone almost as if he was synthesizing his voice.

"I seriously thought that you were just children but I can see how wrong I was, let's start the main course. Richie begin Nightfall and get everyone out of here." The man said as his lackey looked at the other three and they all pressed a button and they were gone, vanished into the air they did but not before the bank itself turned as dark bottom of the ocean. Before any of the young heroes could react Citizen Frsot felt a hand pulling her hood down on her face and then started walking backwards as some sort of tape wrapped around the hood not letting her breath and as if that wasn't enough the man knocked her off balance sweeping at her legs and then throwing her towards the ice wall she made shattering part of it.

"Frost." The boy canary cried again trying to hit the man but wasn't able to due to the darkness and just as thought he was safe by the green light his teammate created a massive force connected with his jaw taking him out. The only thing green lantern saw was the skull mask floating on top of both of her friends but it wasn't just there more appeared four or six around her as well. Liam kept her cool and tried to take all of them out with a combination of hand to hand combat and arrow construct but it was meaningless as the mask just seem to multiply and in a matter of seconds and for some reason her light seamed to be fading rather than shinnig in the dark it didn't took long before she was exhausted.

"Your good kid who was your mentor? I seriously doubt it was one of the lanterns, they are just idiots with a toy too big for them to understand or handle." The man asked as he connected hit after hit on the lantern without knowing that she was waiting for him to make noise.

"How are you doing this? my ring should be able to shine bright in the sea of darkness."

"It's a prototype, I took it out for a test run for the real big wigs."

"The Light right?"

"I'm afraid I can't..." The man wasn't able to finish as Liam got not one or two but a three hits on him knocking him back enough do her to catch her breath.

"My parents, you asked how trained me it was my father Red Arrow."

"Does he know you switch to green? I bet that set him off." The man said standing up and with that Liam was finally able to tell which mask was the real one but to no avail as soon a weird tape covered her eyes and then her legs glued toghter making her unbalanced soon she found herself on the floor again but Liam didn't not plan to stay down for long as a pair of gaint scissors formed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you 'green arrow' I heard from a source that those constructs can vary depending on your vision so you may think that they are just they right size but what if they are not and one or both of your legs decided to split. For now lay down and wait for your... reinforcements haha." The man on the skull said as he picked up the unconscious canary kid and place a collar on his neck.

"What's your name?" Liam shouted trying to get his attention. "In our database I don't recognize that mask."

"That's simple, because this is my first big gig the rest where...well that's for me to know and for you to shut up." He said kicking the down lantern on the head on the hopes to knock her unconscious that's when he felt his entire right as cold as the north pole in an instant, it was citizen frost who was on her feet again.

"You know going on and on about how much better you are than us is what gives us the edge over you." Frost said as she he behind what she hoped was a sand bag or a money bag. "The Leauge will be here in just a few minutes, then let's see who's bigger than who."

"You're right a simple fifteen year old boy was able to take care of three super heroes and he is the weak one here? Then only way to make this fair is to bring more third rate stars? Hahahahaha now that is priceless" Frost felt infuriated when she heard that the kid was three years younger than her and turned her night vision goggles on only to receive a kick to the head then be picked up again slammed into a wall and finally be finished with a couple of punches in her abdomen in just five seconds. The timing on the moment was impeccable to say the least.

"We'll find you...you won't win...heroes always win..." Frost said barely able to even a word.

"Hey master you said that 'they are still on the fence for me...well Show them this, begin recording." The man said as his mask made a weird noise and one of the skulls eyes began to glow red. "What was that one more time?"

"I said...you're garbage...so it's your boss...abd his bossss...just vait...untl..." Frost was completely out of it and just before she could say another word the skull man pulled out a small canister and taped her to her mouth with tape that shot out of his palm.

"Say hi to your friends for me also we don't want a ransom for the baby canary, we'll return him or what's left of him when were done." The man said as he pressed a button on his belt but not before saying his goodbye. "I'll be seeing you around lantern as for the ice queen maybe I'll visit you in Arkham." With that he vanished and the lightning returned to normal allowing for the hostages to try and help the heroes but the tape on the was unbelievable strong no one was able to rip it off that was not until two minutes later when Aqua Lad, Miss Martian and Tigress showed up and attended to the wounded and assisted their younger colleagues.

"This stuff is really strong I can't get it off. Alright Liam I am gonna try to altered the desenity of the tape ready? Here we go." Miss Martian said as she placed her hand on the red tape and was able to take off the thing that blocked the vision of the lantern allowing for her to make the perfect pair of scissors to cut the tape holding her legs toghter.

"I got the rest help Mia she got roughed up pretty bad, I couldn't see it but I heard it." The two looked at the down citizen frost who was already being helped by Tigress but something seemed off so M'gann joined her friend.

"What's the problem Tigress?"

"It seems she has something in her mouth, but I don't know what it is. Assuming it's a bomb or a gadget it could kill her if we aren't careful." M'gann couldn't stand the thought of losing another member of the team so she made a rash decision without consulting Tigress or Aqua Lad.

"I'll just change the density of the device like with the tape..." just as she was gonna proceed the moment her hand touch the tape the gadget trigger with a noise that seemed that of can of soda being opened but nothing happened or so it would seem as Mia's eyes began to cry and she began to scratch as hard as she could at the tape and her neck by the time Artemis and M'gann had pinned her down and had taken the weird red tape of her it was to late and but jumped in shock not knowing that this small rush had just costed a young woman her life as Mia's laugh was the only thing that could be heard in the bank.

"Way to learn to take our first defeat Mia but seriously you need to..." Liam wasn't able to finish that as tears began to build up on her eyes as she took a glance at her teammate, no her best friend with grin that was impossible to maintain without hurting herself and her eyes crying out of pain but the worst part was her laugh. It seemed never ending.

"Liam...Liam...LIAM listen to me Mia is far from gone we still have time before the virus kills her. You and miss Martian take her to Star Labs in the mean time me and Tigress deal with the aftermath." The green Lantern slapped herself and amd nodded creating a bubble around Mia, with that her and the Martina women were off to next city over for the nearest Star Labs.

"You know this was personal right?" Tigress asked Kaulder who was trying to arrange the pieces toghter. "Maybe it's about time you guys made up? Just call me him I'm sure his just waiting for you to say hello."

"Hello? Or perhaps apologize another million times that isn't an option besides we have a clue right here." Kaulder said as he picked up a skull mask with a camera on its left eye aimed straight at the spot where Mia was left by the skulled man. "Does it mean anything for you?"

"Haven't seen it... but I did heard of a new kid in the streets of Jumpcity trying to make a name for himself they say that he wears a skull mask, could be him." Tigress said as Kaulder rip the mask in half handing but half to his friend.

"Have them examined, if possible to where are they broadcasting"

"What makes you think his so stupid as to broadcast the signal?"

"This wasn't just a regular robbery, have you noticed that Green canary isn't here?"

"I hadn't noticed until now, that little rascal is hard to find."

"Exactly but he would show by now, they were after him."

"Perhaps the Lights has gone back on their attempt to weaponize the metagene."

"What are the odds of that when we just got a fresh batch of young is gonna break Diana and Oliver, I'll run the test and let them know while we wait for the..." this time Tigress was interrupted by Kaulders glare.

"Focus on the signal I'll be the messenger, the faster we find Johnny the faster we can make it up for it." Kaulder said as he began to walk towards the exit.

"You got it boss."

* * *

 ** _One Last Note: Now I know that the original Team members wouldn't be this ignorant it really was just because I was running around the idea on how to build some tension for a later on plot and this seemed the most likely possible outcome for it. Besides that you shouldn't see anything like also like I mention hope you liked it_**


	2. Justice to the unjust

_**Another note: Also as the summarize implied ten years have passed an certain events have occurred to make this A/U universe possible. Here are some that are needed to be disclosed to understand the third chapter which I'm working on right now.**_

 _ **2016 June- Superman and Lois Lane marry a year later this first som is born.**_

 _ **2016 November- Nightwing returns to team a handles mostly cover ops missions.**_

 _ **2016 December- A new element is discovered by Wayne Industries after much research it becomes publicly known as Xenothium.**_

 _ **2017 March- SuperBoy and Miss Martian take their relationship to the next level and decided to marry.**_

 _ **2017 May-Many cities celebrate an unofficial Justice Leauge Holiday also a "single" meteorite levels a city.**_

 _ **2017 August- Darkside attacks the Earth and the Justice Leauge and the team fight him off not without casualty thou as Hal Jordan, Jay Garric and Vixen have their life on the fight.**_

 _ **2018 February- Barry Allan discover the source of his powers something he calls the speedforce.**_

 _ **2018 June- Another Alien life from joins the team after they save her from being enslaved and her name is Starfire.**_

 _ **2019 January- The Helment of Fate looses it's power for a day allowing Zatara to spend on day with his daughter but as Nabu reached back to him he dawns the helment once more.**_

 _ **2019 July- Batgirl receives a fatal wound that leaves her paralyzed from the waist down.**_

 _ **2019 October- Nightwing quits the Team after finding out the real reason behind Batgirls incident**_

 ** _2020 January- A new speedster joins the team?_**

 ** _Sorry interruption I hope you like it_**

 _ **Keystone city/ April 04 2025 20:15**_

* * *

A figure with a red helment stood over the ledge of a skyscraper clapping as the man with skull mask appeared with the boy on one of his shoulders while his other was frozen.

"Took one hell of a hit solider." The figured said stepping out of the shade revealing a man in lather jacket covering his face with seemed to be a red helment with only hole in it's eyes or at least they seemed like holes even if they were glowing.

"Master I caught one the meta human kids and you won't believe the genes he has on him." The teen with the skull said removing his mask showing the face of a tired boy, brown eyes, black hair and more bags on his eyes than you would expect on boy.

"Black Canary's kid right? I did heard everything in your comm... I can assume the father is Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen but if so that means this kid is only ten at best, and his parents are already endangering his life in their business. Father and Mother year if you ask me." The man said as he took the boy from his apprentice and began to call someone over his comm.

"Yeah it's me...I have a meta kid not only that wait until you hear who's kid it...no I wish...it's Black Canarys' and he can sing just like his mom not to mention the fathers genes... I know green arrow isn't the best at decision making but...yeah I guess well anyways I got him and a plus remember the kiddy with the ice gun imitating poor Capitan Cold...yeah she'll be in Arkham's Joker victim section for the next few months courtesy I'm my min...no my protege...name Yeah his got one Red X and I believe that should sufficient to get him in, I believe that the help he provided on the Metropils job plus Star Lab abductees he brought to our side...really? Who else would be there? Okay...okay...but you know I'm not going if the clown is...roger then we'll be there tomorrow yup, we'll see you there just send the girl over to pick up this brat I don't like kids." The man finish his conversation by tapping the side of his helment and tossed the young canary until the floor.

"So how did it go? Any chance they'll let us in?" The teen in the dark suit address as Red X asked melting the ice of his shoulders with one of his hand which was giving out a red glow.

"Ever think of a name for yourself? I mean everyone has one in this business, you really don't want the Leauge choosing for you then you'll be stuck like poor penguin or trickster wait,wait, wait no they'll probably call you skull joker." The man said laughing without realizing that his apprentice had taken that to heart and was aiming a blaster at him.

"Better reconsider that Master." The boy said powering the laser weapon.

"Red X good with you? Better be I already pitched it to Savage." The man that Red X kept addressing as Master said as he placed an X on the middle of his suit.

"Why Red X? Anything with red could have work right? Like Red Death or Red Mist, even Red shadow." The boy responded.

"Yeah also Red Tornado or Red Vision. It had to be simple so they think your fresh blood, Red X sounds dumb enough." The man said finally taking his helment off to reveal a very attractive man with dark short hair and blue eyes. "For now let's relax, your about to meet the future of crime and if you play your cards right we might be able to take them down before they can even become anything."

"Very well as you say Master, I will go back with.."

"First let's bond a bit more of you. I can understand why you would want revenge but why don't you remind me one more time, after this I'll tell you the real story of how I cheated death." The man said with a stern look.

"Sure I don't mind, my story is kind of bland here so let's see if memory serves me right when I was four years old my parents took me to celebrate some sort of world event for the justice league but in that event two meteorite fell near our city. With them came two monster that almost whiped the city out if it wasn't for the Leauge...however not everything was brought to light, for example one of those monster vaporized my parents in front of my very eyes, sure Batman and WonderWoman saved me but in all of the news headlights, in evey news bulletins and in every internet source it read that there was only one monster in that city. I was even persuade by Bruce Wayne to never mention to anyone about the second beast, he said 'it was for the best of the world'. Can you believe he wanted me to not say a word about my parents killer? Anyways that's the short version I don't want to get into anything personal... I don't want to ruin my first victory." The boy said taking his mask off and with it a few tears running down his cheeks as he looked away from his mentor.

"Hey it's fine that guy is a jerk, besides remember what I told you? Badasses don't cry" The man said taking a sip of a drink that his servant hot just placed down. "Want one?"

"Can't drink, underage remember?" The boy responded sitting down on the ledge of the building.

"You have killed twenty-three militiamen, around fifty scum bags and your occasional bystander and drinking alcohol is where you draw the line." He set right next to boy taking another sip.

"It's bad for your liver and brain."

"Yeah but it helps you forget and remember the bad times...like the time me and the old men were chasing the clown throughout the whole European continent when somewhere in Ukraine he got the drop on me and..." The man stop as he saw the boy looking up to him like a child to his parents reading him a bed time story. "... yeah they ambush me and we got separated...for the next few hours I was left alone in a toolshed until the door open and he was standing there with a bag full of surprises, or at least that's what he said. Two days he spent beating the life out of trying to get me to spill the beans on who the Bat was but every time he asked I spat blood on his face, it got old after the fifth time if you ask me."

"Wait a minute he tortured you for an entire forty-eight hours and Btamna couldn't find you?" The boy asked confused

"It was a war zone, I could have been anywhere or even out of the country but that's not the best part, no that's when he placed around twenty pounds of c4 in the room and blew it up..." The boy was shocked, twenty pounds was about the same amount him and his crew had used in Flash museum heist. "...after that I woke up with the Leauge of Assassins and trained with tme under the title shadow of the demon four around six years and the rest, well you know the rest we met up on the job on JumpCity where the government was trying to weaponize Xenothium. The stuff you guys gun are power by and I assume your suit as well." The man said throwing the bottle of the ledge.

"You know that was short too?" The boy smiled while saying that.

"Yeah but like you said I don't want to ruin the mood with the details plus I have a date tonight, with our sponsor and his beautiful grand daughter." Jason said as he stood up and threw the beer bottle over the edge and was ready to unholster his gun when a red laser disintegrated the bottle

"We're almost there aren't we master?"

"How about we stop we that and when we're alone you just call me Jason?"

"You're the one who said to call you master, it's not like I like being your slave or erotic pet." The boy said chuckling standing up and putting his mask back on.

"Haha very funny Red X just go out and have fun. I want you here by six hundred, got that?" Jason said grabbing another beer from the servant standig near them.

"Catch you then Jason." The boy said presssing the button on his belt and jumping of the building fading away into the darken evenin sky.

"Hey uhm...sorry forgot your name?" Jason asked the butler.

"Oh it's Jane sir, John Jane." The butler responded.

"We'll John forget you saw that otherwise I'm sure that guy would kill you."

"Not a problem sir, this isn't my first rodeo." The man responded without an ounce of fear in his tone.

"Well how about that? Any chance you might be interested in full time job serving me? I'll pay you one hundred and fifty k a year, that's a decent salary." Jason asked but the service man laughed.

"That's is a tempting offer sir unfortunately I value my life more." He pointed at his neck and Jason knew what he meant in just a second.

"Well how about that this hotel has everything, any chance you might have girls like that too?" Jason said picking his helment up and a walking toward the room."

"Plenty to meet anyone's taste sir." John said as he followed and then seeing Jason pulling a briefcase from the closet he was confused.

"So who do I send the flowers to management or the corporate office?" Jason asked placing the case on the bed revealing around seven different fire arms. Two custom made pistols, a tactical submachine, the pieces for a sniper not assembled of course, two saw off shotguns and weird looking gun.

"Sir may ask what are you..."

"These are my toys John, I assume what you're wearing has Mic and whoever runs the joint is already planning to send a small gathering of beauties as a sample. I'm just asking who do I thank management or corporate?" He asked one last time fully armed with all of the guns already on him except for the sniper which he was assembling.

"Management, it's a small operation we only have another three sister buildings in Gotham and Bubai and South Korea." John responded.

"Thanks John, think about the offer I doubt your boss will be able to conduct business without a working junk. Well you could but I don't know a man who would rather live like that." Jason said as he proceeded to taser the butler, cut his collar off which he assumed was either a bomb or mind control then he proceeded to go into a rampage. First he dropped to the basement after knocking out the bell boy in the elevator, then as the doors opened around eight man stood up in a black room with only a green neon lights as it's lighting source. The men tried to take aim at him but the two closest received a bullet each to the head. Jason then proceeded to use one of them as a meet shield and continued pushing as he shot through the body taking out another two he then holster his handguns pulling out a shotgun and the submachine gun whole taking cover over a knocked over table.

"You're that punk that messed with the Bat a few years ago right? Red puke what do you want with us man?" One of the man hidding behind the only door there asked only for his kneecap to be blown off Jason then proceeded to drop the his shotgun having both runs empty, then threw a small device at the door which exploded making a hole in it the size of small fan.

"Don't worry boys he can't he through that." Another of the men shouted as a grenade landed in front of them. "Why me and my big mouth uh?" The explosion from it was massive but it didn't kill all of them as the last man launched himself at Jason with a knife when all of a sudden a cold pain in his stomach stopped him, it was another knife, Jason's knife. Which he twisted and then broke the man's arm before throwing him into a wall with such force that it shook the wall.

"Now remember you shot me first this could have been avoided." Jason said as kick the door down only to find a small corridor with another door behind it but this one look more heavy duty as in made of steel and looked like needed a passcode to open or Jason figured seeing the keypad. "Now you inside how about you let me in, we can talk before this gets ugly like them." For a moment the room was silent until the man on the other side shouted back.

"How about you go fuck yourself."

"Now remember this could have been easy." Jason said one last time pulling the weird looking gun that look like toy rather than a fire arm, it launch a odd device to the door that looked like metal cylinder the around an inch thick and with four odd looking hooks that attached the device to the door and lastly it also had a clock on the middle of it that had 00:05 as it's time not few moments passed before the door was blown and the outlaw found another bunch of guards that he quickly dismantled and after a minute and a half of fighting Jaso took a sit in the biggest chair of room behind a broken desk. "Okay so it's gonna look like I'm shooting you in the leg and it's gonna feel like I've shot you in the leg but..." Jason shot the other only living person in that room as his gun fired hitting right in the center of his right foot.

"Ahhh" the man yelled in agony as Jason took another shot as his left foot. "I'm sorey, I beg you pease stoppp I can pay you..." the man cried trying to crawl out of the room.

"Wow look at you, praying to anyone who would listen for mercy, well I got some new for you..." Jason said standing and aiming his gun at the man's genitals. "I'm sure that every woman,girl and boys that you have in the lower levels said to you once you bought them from whatever human trafficking ring that you found. So I'm sorry if the word mercy isn't in my vocabulary for you." Jason took the shoot and man now laid there in fetal position. "But I'm not a devil, no I'm gonna give you a chance to reform yourself."

"After you shot my dick?"

"Yeah sorry about that one I was aiming for your balls guess they we're just too small. Anyways so here's your second chance, I've call the cops..."

"You did what?"

"Ah ah ah no interrupting, so like I was saying I've called them and they are gonna be here in around five minutes, if you tell them that truth then I'll call us even." Jason said as he began to walk out of the room with a remote on his left hand.

After a few minutes passed just like Jason had said man in SWAT suits and heavily equipped shouting to freeze and stand down to bunch of corpses, thats until they reached the man with a bucket of ice next to him anf yelling for help.

"About fucking time you idiots got here can you see what that them idiot did to my..."

"Don Worsth my name is Lt. Grand with the Keyston City PD we recived anonymous tip from a good Samaritan that a few good people are here against their will."

"Well Capitan asswhite me and...ahh that's my lawyer..."

"Ups I'm sorry didn't meant to step on your whatever but I know you want to say something along the lines of 'I fucking own the chief of police and you are all my bitches' but today all of that changes." The Lieutenant said while pulling up a piece of paper foldded up. "This is a Warrant to search the entire Hotel so I'm guessing someone sold you out and the chief told off to keep this on as off the book as possible." Another officer pulled his gun out and with a single bullet killed the injured man, after that another of the officers received a black eyes from a strong hit to his face. "Well it's just like I said boys the mad gangster refused to go willingly and injured an officer in the process stole his gun and then killed himself. What a waste of a good bullet."

"Lt. Grand you can't possibly see this as right can you? I mean where's the due process?" Another officer asked fearful of his career trying to protect his integrity.

"What's your name kid?" Grand asked while pulling out a cigarette from his pocket in a very stereotypical gangster manner and lighting it.

"Blake sir, corporal Blake." The officer responded quickly.

"Well officer Blake you have a good set of morals but in The real world you'll meet scum bags that think they own everyone in the world. Think that they own you and your morals, one day whenever your alone or with your partner you'll get one of those calls: a dispute, peace disturbance or gunfight in the worst of cases but you'll be there and let it be a Capitan or the chief will make the call himself to let the perps go because they have some immunity bullshit bought by their parents, a pimp, the government you name it and when it happens you'll either swallow your pride and move up the ranks or you'll go home write a petty note and blow your brains out. So do forgive me if I don't care about this piece of garbage due process." Grand said as he took a drag of his smoke and walked away leaving the officer to question some of his believes.

"A little bit over board with the rookie don't you think sir?" An officer asked following the lieutenant.

"Look Bullock if it wasn't now when? The man has already been with us for two months and still wants to sympathy for this a-holes?" Grand said taking another drag then proceeded to pull his phone out to make a call.

"Yeah I guess you're right but hey at least it ain't Gotham." Bullock said with smile which made the Lieutenant smile as well.

"I got make this call to the S.V.U. to get help for the girls on the lower levels, go check those other idiots aren't adding to their physiological problems will ya?"

"Sure thing boss." Bullock said walking towards the elevator leaving Grand in the empty room of the crime scene where five bodies layied on the ground heavily mutilated.

"So Worths was there and we can account for at least fifty girls underage, twenty that vary on the age and around ten boys from different ages as well. Wanna let me know how you knew about this?" Grand asked the person who had made the call to him the day prior to the raid.

"Detective you got the Mark and saved the life of those innocent civilians isn't that enough?" The man said while the sound of a large metal door opening could be heard.

"Maybe to you but the DA office is gonna want have some sort of investigation going otherwise it's going to look like we just busted in here and abused out power." Grand took the finale drag of his cigarate as he examined one of the bodies.

"Just go with the original story that you got the anonymous tip then."

"From who? One of the guest that won't testify?"

"Is he dead?" Jason asked

"Why you ask?

"Is he?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then John Jane one of the butlers of the presidential suite would be happy to do so in exchange for an identity change for him and his family."

"Protection as well right the whole witness protection?"

"No he just wants to be registered as deceased after the trail and for his family to have different personas."

"You blackmailing the poor fella?"

"No he'll just be leaving the country afterwords."

"Smart move anyways I'll get the paper work in order by tomorrow it's a shame we won't be working together anymore, I really liked having someone who could get things done without the hole law angle bullshit."

"And I enjoyed bringing hope to a city that needed it since Green ducher and his family won't get their hands dirty or at least not anymore."

"You know you're the first vigilante I actually liked, if my daughter admire someone I wish it were you and not one of those Leauge guys. Frankly their over rated... so what's next for the Red Hood?"

"Well I have to see if I can make land a major blow to something that is way beyond my Leauge. I'm gonna try to take down the Injustice Leauge and the guy that runs it." Grand whistled as he saw a few forensics guy coming into the room.

"Well the SCI guys are here so we're pretty much done here."

"Take care of yourself Grand, tell your wife I said hi."

"Yeah yeah and you be safe out there kid. Try to not cause to much trouble."

"The key word here is try right?" With that both hanged up almost in sync as each stood and gazed at what would be one of their first step into a much bigger adventure than what they thought.

"Red Hood, we've been expecting you. The Light welcomes you as it's new enforcer after all poor DeathStroke isn't what he used to be." Vandal Savage stood in front of Jason while extendig his hand out to him.

"Anything to get rid of the Justice Leauge my friend and if there is a profit to be gain who could say no." Jason said but he was a bit confused as he was expecting to meet someone else. "Isn't Ra's supposed to be here?"

"I must admit when Ra's al Ghul first brought you in I was expetical but with the package which our agent is recovering as of now plus the few jobs you have help the Light facilitate. I am speechless."

"So about my protege..." Jason tried to ask about the meeting and Red X were supposed to attend Vandal cut him off.

"As per your request I have made a new set of arrangements since The crowned Prince of crime would have also decided to participate by bringing in his daughter. Now instead it will just be the young...what would you call them Young Injustice. I like that, so it would be up to them to complete certain mission for different members of the Light, then at a certain point they would be allowed in. You have already helped us enough plus as previously mention you do come highly recommend it." Savage finished by shaking Jason's hand and patting him on the back.

"Wait that sick bastard has a daughter?" Jason asked surprised

"For what we know she really isn't his daughter, just some brad he picked up after his girlfriend left him." Vandal laugh a little as he said that not feeling an ounce of sympathy for the guy they called a clown.

"Well kid you got your work cut of for you." Jason said as he followed Savage into the Lights layer.


End file.
